Forum:Playthroughs
how many playthroughs have you managed? I managed up to six on a single game, but had to start over because I deleted some DLC and I could'nt play anymore.Captain tweed 13:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 'Bout 15-20. --LBCCCP 05:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Just got to Ch.5 on my first (Impossible). I didn't want to bother with lesser settings so I allowed a friend to have at a few runs (even got him the Tank, cheats, etc.). For myself, it had to be a challenge since I'm too familiar for a traditional start. Thus a Impossible One-Gun with (for now) base rig, no node use and no PC shots (except where forced *Ex: Drag Tentacles*. I'm learning well and hanging in there, but I'm unsure how long I can keep this up. If I resort to a basic Impossible One-Gun, I won't have much of a challenge. If I just allow firing of my gun, it'll get much easier while still being interesting I suppose. I'll worry about weapon mastery later. I'd rather learn my foes, environment, kinesis, stasis and melee. To update, I'm not at ch.7's start. Another Drag Tentacle needed to be shot. Leviathan's weakpoints couldn't be harmed in a noticable way even when I tested leaving them at 1 shot left and used all the explosives. It just wasn't going to happen. The kinesis bit worked out fine though. Another easy melee only Brute. The REAL terror of chapter 6 was the Guardian (without an explosive). I spent 3 hours trying to figure out how I was going to beat it without firing a shot. The Slasher arm wasn't working out, class 3 boxes wouldn't hurt/cut and lunch boxes...were actually quite effective. Stasis (5 uses) and TK rape with said item closed the deal for me. Ch.7 was 1/3 me running away, 1/3 doing great and 1/3 getting destroyed. It took more than I expected to get through. I recall talk of a Guardian in Ch.8. Joy of joys. Hopefully a means to beat it without using my gun exists for this case as well. GodModeGOD 20:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I've done two complete playthroughs and I'm starting on my third and fourth. I'm no expert at these sorts of games so I started on easy and then moved to medium. Following that I beat easy a second time and skipped hard to go to impossible, which I'm on now. I'm on chapter 5 of impossible and I'm pretty stuck in the room where both the Hunter and other Necromorphs appear and you are locked in with them. I find myself constantly low on funds in this mode so I've found myself having to do some pretty ridculous things to survive; like sell and rebuy weapons. I'm certainly resorting to explosive canisters a lot more than in the other modes, the primary example I can think of being in Chapter 3 (or was it 4?) when you were required to fire the engines, if I recall. There were two 'waves' of necromorphs - one after you turned it on - and the second wave ravaged me until I effectly used the explosives. Quite a challenge, for me at least. I must admit it's a lot more gripping, however. Probably the way you're really supposed to experience the game! Failcrox 02:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) To note it, this run is my true 'first'. "Impossible" with the following conditions: -No shots *unless forced* | One-Gun Plasma Cutter -No node usage *doors or upgrades* -lvl1/base RIG Obviously TK and stasis are quite important besides melee and "the art of run." I've gotten around to making progress. I'm quite proud actually. I'm at the guantlet of ch.9 just before the Engine Room puzzle. Beating the Super Brute would be a breeze with just stomps and TK returns of the organic bomb. I intend to run away from the same foes I fleed when getting rid of the radiation balls and stasis/flee past the final Twitcher before the tram to ch.10. My last real test of might in this chapter remains this guantlet. I hope I'm allowed this class 3. It'll go nice with the gravity wells. Because of the laser, I have 4 of 5 shots left. 2 stasis packs were taken with me. I'll updated again when I've made progress. GodModeGOD Finished that run awhile back. Though the Hivemind was more a One-Gun (PC) NUR+, it was a still a challenging close to the run. Quite irritating to repeat after each failure given how easy the first part is, the annoying nature of the upside down bit and the difficulty of the final part without real firepower (among other things). Started up DS2 and did a Casual practice run before starting the Zealot No-Gun NUR+ (no DLC, no node use even for doors, PC when forced, not NG+, etc.). I left off at ch.3 just after beating the Pack. I consider their rather clean (despite a few hits that could have been averted with more practice) defeat and managing to pass the upside down bit of ch.2...a huge success though still early in the run. My planning should go a long way for this run when I return to it (after some No-Gun running of Red Dead Redemption). GodModeGOD